


Family Ties

by seaunicorn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Engagement, F/F, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaunicorn/pseuds/seaunicorn
Summary: Alex and Maggie are engaged, and they have the inevitable discussion: Danvers-Sawyer or Sawyer-Danvers?





	Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, it's been a while since I've written anything, but after the finale I couldn't pass up the opportunity to write cute engaged sanvers. I knew the inevitable discussion about last names would come around eventually, and I had a thought that wouldn't leave me alone....so this happened. Enjoy :)

Crazy work hours often prevented Alex and Maggie from getting home at the same time, having dinner together, watching TV together. All it did was make Maggie more hyper-aware when Alex’s body finally sunk into bed next to her in the early hours of the morning.  Alex always tried to be quiet, to not wake her sleeping fiancée, but Maggie is a detective, and she always knows when Alex arrives.

Maggie had gotten home late, a brutal case about an alien hitman, and barely even had time for dinner before she passed out in bed, exhausted beyond belief. She had only gotten a couple hours of sleep when Alex pattered into the room, dropping her shoes on the floor and crawling into bed.

Instinctively, Maggie rolled onto her side to face Alex and wrapped her arms around her, snuggling into her side. Alex chuckled softly and kissed her forehead.

“Go back to sleep, baby,” she whispered.

“Never,” Maggie grumbled sleepily. “You're here now so I plan on receiving long overdue snuggles.”

“As you wish.”

Alex threw an arm over Maggie’s waist and nuzzled into her side. Maggie easily relaxed into the touch and closed her eyes, ready to drift off to sleep again, but she could feel Alex’s tense body next to hers, uneven breath a sure sign that she was still awake.

“What's keeping you up, babe?” Maggie asked as she turned in Alex’s arms to face her. Alex’s lips turned up in a small smile, and she used a finger to trace Maggie’s worried dimple.

“Do you want to know why I'm back so late?” Alex asked, almost bursting with amusement.

“I thought it was the case?” Maggie asked.

Alex shook her head. “No, we wrapped hours ago to start fresh in the morning. And _then_ , Kara dragged me to her apartment to look at flowers and invitations for three hours. I thought I was going to die. Why did you think it would be a good idea to let my sister plan our wedding?”

Maggie giggled; she herself had been accosted by Kara multiple times for not promptly responding to texts about her preferences for food choices and color scheme. And Kara’s definition of prompt seemed to mean, _if you don't respond in at least five seconds I will assume that you're dead_. “I thought it would be fun for her,” Maggie admitted with a shrug. “Get her mind off things.”

“Yeah, I know, it's good for her, but _at what cost?_ ” Alex let out a dramatic sigh. “She knows it's going to be a small wedding, right?”

“Oh yeah, I made it very clear it's limited to close personal family and friends only, and that we both have final say on the guest list.”

“Good,” Alex grumbled. Maggie's fingers began twirling through Alex’s hair, brushing out the knots, and she tucked it behind her ear. Alex sighed in content. “It's not all bad, though. I mean, I'm excited to marry you so it's fun to think about. Just not at two in the morning when I'm running on no sleep the last forty eight hours.”

“You're excited to marry me?” Maggie mock gasped. “That's gay.”

 “Shut up,” Alex laughed. “I'm serious. I like the stuff like, trying food, picking out our first dance song, what kind of cake to get. You know, that kind of stuff.” 

Maggie couldn't stop the adoring grin from capturing her lips. “You're a sap.” 

“You are too, future Mrs. Danvers-Sawyer,” Alex quipped and quickly pecked Maggie on the cheek.  “Or would you prefer Sawyer-Danvers? I'm open to discuss that one.”

Maggie felt her heart stop at Alex’s words. They were bound to have this conversation at some point, she just didn't expect it to be so soon.

“Actually,” Maggie cleared her throat. “I've been thinking about that.”  Her eyes darted away from Alex’s gaze, but Alex’s fingers laced through her own to grab her hand.  She felt a reassuring squeeze that gave her the confidence to continue.

“I was thinking… maybe I'll just drop Sawyer and take Danvers?” Maggie said tentatively. “If you'd like that.”

Alex pursed her lips in contemplation, waiting for Maggie to continue.  “Well, yeah I would like that,” Alex replied when she realized Maggie might need a little more prompting.  “But why do you want to drop Sawyer? I mean, that's your name, it's who you are. I don't want you to follow some antiquated tradition. Neither of us belongs to the other, we’re equals.”

Maggie chuckled, and a small smile formed on her lips. “You're cute, but I'm not doing it for some antiquated tradition. I’m doing it for me. I've wanted to change my name for a while… ever since my parents kicked me out, but I've never had anything to change it to.”  Maggie felt the tears prickling at the corner of her eye, and she has been long past hiding her emotions in front of Alex for a while.  “My aunt who took me in, she was also a Sawyer,” Maggie explained. “And I can't tell you how many hours I spent on Google looking up cool, significant last names I could change it to. How many different variations of my name I've tried out. Maggie Smith, Maggie Garcia, hell, even Maggie Solo.

“Now I have a reason to shed that last bit of my identity that ties me back to my parents, and I can just be Maggie Danvers.”  Maggie shrugged, and a thoughtful smile grew on her lips. “If I'm joining a family of badass, strong, accepting women, I might as well embrace it, right?” She laughed lightly at the end, trying to lighten the mood, but Alex could hear the sob trying to break through.

Maggie took a moment to compose herself, wipe away her tears, clear her throat, before she could face Alex again. She found Alex with a tearful smile herself, gazing at Maggie with so much love in her eyes.

“I think Maggie Danvers sounds perfect,” Alex said.

She kissed Maggie, softly, lovingly, and, as it had many times since she fell in love with Alex, Maggie’s heart felt full.


End file.
